A HitsuHina QuoteFic: Heartbeat
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Loving from a distance is hard. But once a year, they could meet. Twenty-four hours is not enough but this time, it'll be cut even shorter.
1. Heartbeat

Love. Such a mysterious thing eh ? This one is longer than usual 8D I hope you like it ! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Another QuoteFic<p>

Hitsugaya Toshiro x Hinamori Momo

Heartbeat

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_Every moment of my life,_

_My heart beats._

_Every beat is a second of life._

_Every second of my life is time away from you. _

_The time away from you, _

_Pains me every moment of my life. _

_I need you._

_-V.Y_

He only saw her once a year. He was so different from her after all. It was a natural Cinderella story with she being a rich girl and Toshiro being just a poor boy from the slums. Her parents largely outlawed their meeting and their being together so every year, they would meet.

Toshiro would do all that he could to be there. It was the most important day of his life so no matter where he was, he would be there year after year at that same spot. At that little park where the moonlight shone and the water rushed. Where one could just stand and have their breath taken away by the beauty of mother nature.

Hinamori lived on the east side where she was pampered and spoiled beyond anyone's wildest dreams. But she hated it. Day after day, she dreamt of Toshiro and his snowy white hair. She dreamt of his piercing blue eyes and his wild personality that she loved so much because it reminded her of a better life. One where she wasn't so high-class and uptight. All she ever wanted was to be set free.

Nobody knew it better than he did. Nobody knew _her _better than he did. She was the only one that had managed to melt his icy heart to see the real him. Hinamori knew that she was going to have to resort to extreme measures to get out but it was worth it. It always was.

It was worth all the danger if they both could just escape for a bit into their own little world where they would hold each other and cherish the fleeting time they had.

Momo glanced at the clock. It was time.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

A full half an hour later, Toshiro crept into the empty park with a flashlight in his hand. He had waited patiently all year and now, under the moonlight, he couldn't wait to see her any longer. Suddenly, a rustling sound started in the corner and a figure crept slowly out of the bushes.

"Hinamori?" Toshiro whispered quietly but his voice was thick with excitement.

"KNEEL DOWN WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" A policeman barked as he pointed his gun at the stunned boy who had no choice but to obey.

"Why?" Toshiro yelled loudly but he got no answer.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here." He said coldly. The teenaged boy who was on the ground glared defiantly at him. Just as the uniform-clad official advanced towards Toshiro, someone tumbled violently out of the bushes.

It was Hinamori.

"TOSHIRO!" She yelled loudly as she ran over to him. She was only a few inches away when the policeman grabbed her. She wheeled around and stood with her hands on her hips. If the situation wasn't so deadly serious, Toshiro swore that he would have laughed out loud.

"I'm Hinamori Momo and this boy here is with me."

As soon as she mentioned her name, the policeman gave a start of recognition as he bowed.

"Sorry, Hinamori-san but he was trespassing."

"No matter." Her tone was icy. "You will let him go and you may leave."

Heaving a huge sigh, the grown man did what he was told and left. As soon as he did, Hinamori turned her attention to Toshiro who was still lying on the ground. "Are you okay Toshiro?" She said, rushing to his side. Groaning, he sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" He shot her his trademark smile. "I haven't seen you in so long and… well… I missed you so much!" Toshiro hugged her tightly as she relaxed.

"I've missed you too… Not a day goes by without me thinking of you. I love you and I always will…" She sounded serious all of a sudden.

"Why so serious?" He attempted to make a joke and she chuckled lightly.

"We've got the entire day to be silly, Shi-ro-chan~" Toshiro had no choice but to smile at the pet name she used for time. Tenderly, he kissed her and it began to get hot and heavy but out of the blue, loud sirens started. The cop had brought friends.

Several large policemen got out of the numerous cars.

"We have to run. They're about two minutes away. If we run, we'll have enough time to get out of here. Do you trust me, Momo?" Toshiro quickly stretched out his open palm towards her, urging her to take it.

"I trust you with my life Toshiro."

"I'm asking you to throw away your entire life away for me. Everything that you had ever done, everything that you ever had."

Hinamori paused. She could hear the police coming closer and closer. She knew she had to make her decision fast or all would be over. Still, she was hesitating on what to choose. It was her life. Her entire life after all.

Her heartbeat fast, and she could hear it pounding in her ears. With each pound, she was closer and closer to being caught. _Bu boon. Bu boon. Bu boon. _It seemed like an eternity had passed but in reality, it was only a couple of seconds.

"How about it, Momo?" Toshiro flashed her a smile and in that moment, she saw it. She saw the promise and the happiness that was hidden behind that smile. She realized that it would be all she ever wanted, and all she ever could want.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review and tell me what you think ~ You know you want to press that button . You know it. Just move that cursor. ;)<p>

Cheers,

Serenity.


	2. Always Here

This was supposed to be a one-shot but people wanted to know what happened so .. ^^;; Here . Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Another QuoteFic<p>

Hitsugaya Toshiro x Hinamori Momo

Sequel to Heartbeat

Always Here

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

_Everywhere you go,_

_And every corner you turn,_

_I'm there for you._

_To shield you from all dangers in the world._

_To bring happiness into your life._

_My values in life is to do everything I can for you._

_Whenever you need me,_

_I'll be there for you._

_All I ever ask for is for your happiness._

_I need you in my life._

_-V.Y._

The sirens were getting louder. Toshiro's breath quickened as he simultaneously quickened his pace. Stealthily, he ran through the forest dodging the trees. Behind him, holding his hand, was Hinamori. She struggled to keep up with him but she did it nevertheless. She knew she couldn't stop him or they would be caught.

"Well, you've always hoped for a little more excitement in your life, Hinamori-chan." Toshiro joked. He almost never cracked a joke and whenever he did, he was usually very excited or very strained. Momo could see he was trying to make her feel better.

"I didn't mean to be chased by police!" She indignantly sputtered back. He laughed good naturedly as they continued to run.

"Quick, hide here." Toshiro pushed back a bush and a hidden cave appeared. "They won't find us in his cave."

"Shiro, how did you know about this cave?" Momo asked as she swung her head around, staring at the stone walls that looked like someone had carved something onto them. Moving forwards, she lifted one finger and traced one of the drawings. Someone had drawn a picture of a boy and a girl holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

Momo was so absorbed into staring at the pictures, she didn't even notice Toshiro's reaction to her question. He had looked down and blushed, however out of character that seemed. "I used to come here. Those pictures on the wall…" He paused, uncertain if he should go on.

"You drew them?" She guessed as she sneaked a peek at his face. His silence and the slow red that was creeping onto his cheeks confirmed the answer. "They're beautiful…"

"You really think so?" Toshiro said as he moved closer to her.

"Yeah. Beautiful, like you."

"Silly… You're supposed to call men sexy, not beautiful." Chuckling, Toshiro raised his arm tenderly as he used a finger to trace her jawline in an intimate way. "I love you so so much, Hina…"

"I love you so so _so _much more Shiro~"

"Does everything have to be a competition with you?" He joked as he laughed lightly. Of course, Toshiro was also laughing about something else. He had successfully distracted her from the pictures on the wall.

Everything on the wall had been carved a long time ago but there was one drawing right in the middle that was new. It had been carved there for only one year.

On the stone, there was a woman. A woman with a man, meeting each other across a bridge in the sky that separated them. One year, each year, once. Clearly sketched there was the man's spiky white hair and the woman's long black hair that flowed smoothly.

Once a year. One day. Only a couple of hours. But now, they had forever. Just the two of them. It didn't matter that they were probably going to be on the run for the rest of their lives. It didn't matter at all.

As long as they were together.

* * *

><p>Really short . D: Sorry about that . Anyway, I hope you liked that, and review ? :D<p>

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
